Rebecca & Foduck  A Theodore Tugboat Love Story
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: Have you EVER watched Theodore Tugboat when you were a kid? You'd love this
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Rebecca. I live in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. See, my family is from Germany, but they decided to move to Canada. My older brother, my twin sister, and myself had been born in Calgary. We had grown up there, until we turned 17. Then what happened was we decided to move to Halifax, Nova Scotia. My dad's a doctor and he had gotten a job offer there with better money. My sister and I went to the high school there, my brother went to the university. Of course, I wasn't expecting anything exciting to happen, until my first day. Let me tell you the story...


	2. Chapter 2

went to the office to pick up my schedule and found my locker, then I went to my first class.

'Class,' said Mr. Doherty, 'we have a new student here in our class today. Her name is Rebecca.'

'I bet she looks like a man,' sniggered George to Foduck.

'George!' cried Emily.

'Oh, babe,' said George, 'I was joking.'

'Come on in, Rebecca,' said Mr. Doherty.

I walked in the door. The class gasped in awe.

I shook my blond hair out so that it was hanging in perfect curtains.

'Here is your textbook,' said Mr. Doherty, 'you may sit next to Foduck.'

I took my seat next to Foduck.

See, Foduck is one of the boys in the class. He's tall and muscular with blond hair and blue eyes.

'Hello,' I said as I sat down, 'I'm Rebecca.'

'George,' said the other muscle-bound blond boy.

'Emily,' said the skinny blond girl.

Foduck didn't say a word.

'This is Foduck,' said Emily, 'he looks smitten.'

I laughed.

'You should join us for lunch today,' said George, 'meet our other friends.'

'I'd love to,' I said.

'It's a date!' said Emily.

After class, it was time for English then lunch. Emily was in my class so she walked to the cafeteria with me. And, the other blond boy, George, met us outside the gym.

'Hey, cutie!' said George as Emily hugged him.

I was confused.

'Oh!' laughed Emily when she saw my face, 'you met George, but I forgot to tell you he's my boyfriend.'

'Ah,' I said, surprised.

George boomed with laughter.

'She found me hard to resist,' he said, ruffling Emily's hair, 'love at first sight.'

'Stop reminding me,' laughed Emily, fixing her hair.

George laughed.

'Let's go,' said Emily, taking George's hand, 'I'm starving.'

We walked over to the cafeteria. George and Emily talked to me.

'Foduck is normally serious,' said Emily, 'see, he's in training to be a fireman, so he's serious about safety.'

'You don't say,' I said.

'She says,' said George, 'he's never had a girlfriend. You might be his first by the way he was looking at you in English class.'

'Really?' I said, 'huh.'

We walked in and got our food and drinks. We sat down at a big table.

There were two other blond boys and two blond girls. The one had blue eyes and the other had green.

I sat down next to Foduck.

'Who's this?' asked the one girl.

'This is Rebecca,' said Emily, 'she's new here.'

'Oh,' said the one girl, 'I'm Carla. This is my boyfriend, Hank.'

The blue-eyed boy smiled at me.

'I'm Sigrid,' said the other girl, 'this is my boyfriend, Theodore.'

The other boy waved at me.

'So, Rebecca,' said Emily as George tried feeding her fries, 'what brings you here?'

'My dad's a doctor,' I said, 'he got a job offer here so we moved here. We lived in Calgary, and my family's German.'

'Explains your rack,' said George.

Emily smacked George on the chest.

'George and Emily get into arguments,' said Carla, 'but they always make up. Never serious arguments.'

'Even though,' said George, 'we have hot makeup sex after.'

'George!' said Emily.

'Sorry, babe,' said George, holding her close.

I laughed.

Foduck finally spoke. He had a very deep voice.

'I apologize for earlier,' he said, 'I'm Foduck.'

'Rebecca,' I said, smiling.

'That is such a pretty name,' said Sigrid as Theodore stroked her hair.

'I love my full name,' I said, 'Rebecca Jane Monaghan.'

'Jane,' said Hank, 'that's my Grandma's name.'

I laughed.

'Do you have any siblings, Rebecca?' asked Carla.

'A twin sister named Sara,' I said, 'and an older brother named Thomas.'

'That's cool,' said Carla.

'I love them,' I said, 'I always will.'

'We may as well say our full names,' said Emily, 'I think that would be cool.'

'Go for it,' I said, laughing.

'Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet,' said Emily.

'George David James Urban,' said George.

'Sigrid Isabella Hennigan,' said Sigrid.

'Theodore James Monaghan,' said Theodore.

'Carleigh Marie McKellen,' said Carla.

'Foduck James McKellen,' said Foduck.

'Hank Jesse Davies,' said Hank.

'Carla's Foduck's sister,' said Emily, 'we forgot to mention that.'

Foduck laughed a beautiful bass laugh.

I felt awkward at a table full of couples so I sat on Foduck's lap.

'This is new,' said George laughing.

'She probably felt awkward, George,' said Emily.

I felt Foduck wrap his arms around me. My stomach burst with butterflies.

The bell rang, it was time for gym class.

'Let's get going,' said Carla, 'looks like us girls have gym together.'

I got up and grabbed my bag.

'Here,' I said, handing Foduck a piece of paper, 'this is my house and cell number. Text me.'

Foduck smiled a brilliant smile.

'I shall,' he said.


	3. Chapter 3

After gym class was over, we showered and fixed our hair before we left. Emily had received a BBM from George saying that Theodore invited us all over to his house for a get together and sleep over. I accepted the invite immediately.

'You'll _love_ Theodore's place,' said Emily as she flat ironed my hair, 'he has a whole rec room in his basement. It's _so _cool.'

'Really?' I said, 'that's pretty amazing.'

'It is,' said Sigrid, 'the basement is the coolest part.'

'Huh,' I said.

'So, Becky,' said Carla, 'what was with my bro at lunch? Do you have a thing for him?'

'Carla,' said Emily.

'What?' said Carla, 'does she not like being called Becky?'

'Not that,' said Emily, 'the other thing.'

Carla snorted with laughter.

'Girl, you have never been one for gossip,' she said sarcastically.

Emily made a face at her best friend.

'Rebecca, it's okay,' said Sigrid, 'we won't judge you. You can spill if you'd like.'

'Well…' I said, unsure, 'I kind of do like him. He is pretty cute…'

'HA!' said Carla, pointing her finger at me, 'you like my brother!'

'Settle your tea kettle, Carla,' said Emily, 'let the girl finish.'

'I'm debating on what to do, though,' I said as Emily finally finished my hair and began on her own while the other two finished, 'I don't know if he wants a relationship or not considering I heard he's a serious person.'

'Girl, I think you cracked my bro,' said Carla with a laugh, 'he hardly ever smiles. You made the boy smile like a boy seeing tits for the first time.'

'Carla,' scolded Emily.

'Oh, Em,' said Carla, 'you can be such a buzz kill.'

'Girls?' I said, 'thoughts?'

'Wait for him to come to you,' said Sigrid, 'Emily and I did that, and look. We have perfect boyfriends.'

'Carla made her moves first,' said Emily, 'Hank likes girls who are forward.'

I laughed to myself.

Emily finished her hair and we all packed up. The boys were waiting for us outside the locker room.

I wasn't expecting anything, then I looked up and nearly fell in surprise.

Foduck was smiling his brilliant white smile at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

My heart skipped a beat, my breathing becoming battered.

'Ladies!' said Theodore, hugging Sigrid.

'How was class?' asked Hank.

'Fun,' said Sigrid.

George kissed Emily passionately.

'George!' said Sigrid.

'Dude, now?' said Theodore.

George pulled away and laughed.

'Oh, you guys can be so innocent sometimes,' he said, 'I know you guys aren't necessarily ready yet, but you don't need to cock block me from my girl.'

Emily's cheeks went slightly pink at her boyfriend's words.

I sniggered to myself.

'We should go,' said Carla, 'I think Theodore's mom should be making dinner.'

'She's ordering us pizza,' said Theodore, 'I told her to save herself from cooking for ten people.'

We all walked out to our cars, Foduck walking beside me.

'Have a good first day at Big Harbour High?' he asked me.

'Yeah,' I said, 'I fit in pretty well here.'

'It's not that hard,' said Foduck, 'everyone is friendly here at Big Harbour High.'

I smiled.

Everyone piled into cars together, minus me and Foduck. I walked over to my 2007 Ford Mustang convertible.

'Wow,' said Foduck, eyeing my car, 'that is a nice car.'

'Daddy,' I said with a laugh, 'he's a doctor so he gets tons of cash, so he bought us all cars.'

'Lucky,' said Foduck.

I laughed.

I climbed into my car and followed everyone else to Theodore's, my head swimming.

Was I about to get my first boyfriend? Was I about to crack Mr. Seriousness?

I shook my head, clearing all the thoughts away from my mind.

We arrived at Theodore's.

Before I knew it, Foduck was opening my door and giving me the fireman's carry.

'Hey!' I protested.

'Just practicing, ma'am,' said Foduck with a laugh.

I laughed to myself.

Foduck carried me inside and put me down so I could take my shoes off.

A woman, who was at least 38, was bustling about in the kitchen.

She had blond hair and blue eyes, and she was beautiful.

'Hey, Mom,' said Theodore.

'Hey, honey!' said the woman, 'how was school?'

'Great as always,' said Theodore.

'Hello, Sigrid,' said the woman, beaming at Sigrid.

'Hello, Marie,' said Sigrid.

'The pizza just arrived,' said Marie, 'help yourselves and go downstairs.'

I grabbed my food and went with everyone else.

As soon as I saw the basement, I gasped.

There was a pool table, dart board, old-school games, the works.

'Cool, huh?' said Carla, waggling her eyebrows.

'I'll say,' I gasped.

Everyone sat down on the sofa's. I was about to sit next to Emily when Foduck snaked my spot and pulled me onto his lap.

I laughed out loud.

'Hey!' said George laughing, 'someone's got a crush!'

'I'm only messing with her,' said Foduck.

I could tell in that tone Foduck wasn't joking around, he meant it.

My heart skipped a beat.

'You know,' said Emily as George nibbled at Emily's ear, 'I can't help but notice that Mr. Serious smiled today.'

'Hey, yeah!' said Hank, 'he's had a goofy grin on his face since English!'

'Brother,' said Carla, 'Foduck, my bro, what's going on?'

Everyone looked at Foduck.

'I will tell you when I am ready,' said Foduck, 'right now, I need to go talk to Rebecca, _privately.'_

My heart stopped.

Foduck took me upstairs and sat down on the sofa. I sat in front of him so we could talk.

Foduck sighed.

'So,' he said, 'listen good, because I am about to explain _a lot _about myself to you.'

I nodded, waiting patiently as he spoke.

'Ever since I was a boy, I've been serious,' said Foduck, 'my mother and father are fire fighters, and complete safety freaks. George is my best friend, guy wise, and when he came to me saying he wanted to have sex with Emily, I gave him an _entire _lecture about safety. Thankfully, he listened and relayed to Emily. I do it to everyone, and, of course, I want to be a firefighter when I'm older. And, I'm sure my annoying little sister told you, I've _never _had a girlfriend because girls hate how serious I am, but no girl, not even the hottest girl, has ever made me smile. You have made me smile, and that's super rare. You caught my attention, and I want to ask you something, but I want to hear your story, too.;

'Okay,' I said, taking a breath, 'well, both of my parents, all of my family, are from Germany. My twin sister, myself, and my older brother were born in Berlin but we moved to Calgary when my sister and I were four and my brother was 5. We moved here because my dad got a job offer with more money, and he's a doctor. My mother is a child doctor. My sister wants to be a WWE Diva, my brother wants to be a doctor, and I want to be a nurse. I'm a fun girl, but I never had a boyfriend.'

'How can a gorgeous girl like you not have a boyfriend?' asked Foduck.

'No one's caught my eye,' I said, 'until now.'

'Really?' said Foduck, 'who?'

I laughed.

'The boy with blond hair and blue eyes, a future fireman.'

Foduck's eyes went wide.

'Me?' he said.

'You,' I said.

'That means you'll say yes to my question,' said Foduck.

'What?' I asked.

Foduck held my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

'Rebecca,' he said, 'will you be my girlfriend?'

I smiled.

'Yes.'

Foduck smiled a happy smile and hugged me as tight as he could.'

'Thank you,' he said, 'my Rebecca.'


End file.
